Traditionally, gaming machines have been designed for gaming purposes only. In this regard, gaming machines have been constructed only to include gaming functionality. Recently, however, casino owners have become aware that by adding additional features to gaming machines, they may be able to maintain a player's attention to the gaming machines for longer periods of time. This, in turn, leads to the player wagering at the gaming machine for longer periods of time, thereby increasing casino profits.
One technique that has been employed to maintain a player's attention at the gaming machine has been to provide players with access to gambling-related information. By attaching a small electronic display to the gaming device, gambling-related information, as well as news and advertisements can be sent to the player. The gambling-related information may include, for example, information on sports betting and betting options for those sporting events. Additionally, the gambling-related information may also include information such as horse racing and off-track betting. News and advertisements can also maintain a player's attention by providing the player with access to information ranging from show times, to restaurant and hotel specials, and to world events, thus reducing the need and/or desire for the player to leave the gaming machine.
It has been found that greater levels of flexibility in gambling activities and access are likely to make a player remain and gamble at the gaming machine for significantly longer periods of time. Thus, efforts have been made to make the system components, such as external keypads and display modules, to provide the functionality and capabilities that tend to maintain a player's attention.
Casino profits can also be optimized by devising other approaches to facilitate continued gambling at a machine. While gambling at a machine, a player may develop a need for food or may wish to play other games or engage in other gambling activities unrelated to the game at hand. The player may also wish to plan future activities or purchase items such as gifts or hotel stays without wanting to leave the gambling machine.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that is capable of continued play while permitting partial credit or winnings to be cashed out for use in purchasing various items. The present disclosure addresses these and other needs.